lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Spencer
| background = #819FF7 | font = aharoni | color1 = white | fontcolor1 = #819FF7 | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = #819FF7 | bodyfontcolor = #A9F5F2 | image = ValProfile.png | width = 250px | age = 16 | gender = Female | education = Lebeaux Preparatory School | birthday = 15th of April, 1999 | address = 142 Rose Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Supermarket Worker | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad, Sisters. | personality = Valerie can only be described in one word, and that's: crazy! She is a quite friendly girl who loves to be around people. At first she may appear tempremental or even violent but when you get to know her you find out that she is just joking and doesn't ever mean to hurt anyone. Valerie is quite popular because people think that she is cute looking and funny. Around friends Valerie is very kind but she also jokes around a lot, often using sarcasm. If you didn't know her well, you'd think that she was purposely hurting people, but it's not like that. Valerie has a quite high self-esteem and she thinks that she's pretty awesome, saying that, she never comes across as self-indulgent or cocky. Some of Valerie's interests include: music (listening to- not making), playing computer games (not the nerdy kind though, more social ones) and posting videos on youtube, Valeries channel (TheAmazingValerie) features Valerie doing all kinds of crazy dares and tricks and has over 100 subscribers! | appearance = *Hair Colour:Black *Eye Colour:Brown *Height:5'1" (1.5 m) Val has never been the most beautiful girl, but she has never been the ugliest either, at first a lot of people think that she's sweet and cute because she's very short and petite, but then when they discover her personality they are always very shocked. In a way, Val emphasises that she is not cuddly and cute, because she hates people seeing her as smaller than them. Valerie dresses in a modern way. She often wears short tops and short shorts, but she does not mean to look provocative. She doesn't care that much about what she wears and she generally just wears whatever she picks out first. | family = *Mum:'Katrinia Spencer'- Valerie gets along very well with her Mum and she looks up to her a lot, her Mum is very supportive, but she is not a 'pushy mum' at all. If you asked Valerie to say anything about her Mum she would state the fact that her mum is a bad driver. *Dad:'Pat Spencer'- Valerie doesn't spend as much time with her dad as she does with her mum, but she loves him very much. He is also very supportive, but he can be more strict than her mother. *Sisters: 'Vivienne', 'Vela' and 'Vanessa'- Valerie has three older sisters, the oldest one is almost ten years older than her and the one closest to her age is only two years older than her. | friends = *Cherry/Clara McKay *Geraldina Bones|Grape/Geraldina Bones *Riley Briney|Radish/Riley Briney | history = Valerie Emma Spencer was born in 1999 in Lebaux to Katrinia and Pat Spencer. When she was born she already had her three older sisters: Vivienne Eleni Spencer who was born in 1991, Vela Edwyna Spencer who was born in 1995 and Vanessa Enya Spencer who was born in 1997. Valerie's parents are both Lebaux born and bred. They went to high school, together, but it was not until they were about 25 that they actually realised that they had feelings for each other. They were both 38 when Valerie was born. She has a very different relationship with each of her sisters and uses them all for different things, for example: Vivienne is the one she'd go to if she needed help with her homework, she would go to Vela if she had friendship issues and she'd use Vanessa for beauty and fashion tips. Other than those things the one she gets along best with is Vela because Vela has a very easy-going personality and is friends with everyone and anyone, she fights most with Vanessa because Vanessa can be quite rude and mean and she rarely sees Vivienne In 2004 Valerie started Kindergarten. At Kindergarten Valerie made a few friends but none whom she has kept in touch with. Valerie really loved KIndergarten because she loved the playgrounds, even though she has never liked sport she has always liked games like tiggy and even just playing on the playground. In 2005 Valerie graduated from Kindergarten, so in 2006 she started Primary school. Valerie didn't love primary school as much as she loved Kindergarten because she had to do more work and make more of an effort to make friends. Though Valerie didn't find it that hard to make friends she just generally didn't like many of the people at her school and she found them really annoying. At high school, Valerie has made three really good friends: Clara, Riley and Geraldina, Clara is a year older than than Valerie but Riley and Geraldina are the same age. At school they are sort of the crazy girls, because they are not generally taken seriously. Her friends and her have nicknames for their group which are: Cherry (Clara), Grape (Geraldine), Radish (Riley) and Vegie (Valerie) but outside their group she is known as 'Val'. In 2014 Valerie started a part time job working at the supermarket, which is what all her sisters had done before her, Valerie does not display much interest in her job, though she does not hate it. When she is older she would like to become a proffesional youtuber, like Zoella or Pewdipie, though she knows that is not a stable career choice, so her back up plan is to become a proffesional journalist. | trivia = *Val is very short for her age. *She eats the topping off pizzas first and then eats the bread by itself. *She is a very fussy eater. *Val is addicted to Fanta, the fizzy drink. *Valerie has a habit of covering her eyes when she laughs. *She has a two pets rabbits called Vanilla + Vinegar, she also has a pet bird named Venice. *Val claims to hate the Kardashians, but secretly knows all their full names. *She is scared of spiders. *She doesn't believe in Santa or the Tooth Fairy, but she believes in the Easter Bunny. | note = I made this character mostly because I wanted to make a sort of crazy character (yes I know Lilly is crazy too but ya), and I am really excited to rp her! | fc = Chine Anne McClain | user = BunnyC|name = Valerie 'Val/Vegie' Emma Spencer}} Category:Inactive Characters